yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Tahlif
tahlif / tahlîf / تحليف (Halef. den) Birini kendi yerine bırakmak. (Half. dan) Yemin ettirmek. Yemin vermek. Yemin vermek. Mahkemede iki hasımdan birine yemîn ettirmek. And içirme. (Arapça) And içme. (Arapça) Tahlîf etmek: Halef bırakmak. (Arapça Ayetler يَحْلِفُونَ بِاللّٰهِ لَكُمْ لِيُرْضُوكُمْۚ وَاللّٰهُ وَرَسُولُـهُٓ اَحَقُّ اَنْ يُرْضُوهُ اِنْ كَانُوا مُؤْمِن۪ينَ Sizi razı salmaq üçün yanınızda Allaha and içirlər. Əgər mömindirlərsə, bilsinlər ki, Allahı və Onun Elçisini razı salmaları daha yaxşıdır. Tevbe 9/62 Lugatler İngilizce *حِلْف ( اسم ) : اِتّحاد alliance ; confederacy *حَلّف : administer an oath on (or to) ; make (someone) swear ; put to (or upon) oath ; swear in - - require somebody to swear an oath - require (someone) to swear an oath - make someone swear - put upon oath *حَلَفَ : حَلَفَ swear (by god) *حِلْف : حَلِيف ally ; confederate *حَلَّفَ : ناشَدَ refer to; beseech; call upon; plead; entreat; request *حِلْف : يَمِين oath - (words used in making a) solemn promise to do something o... المزيد Translation and Meaning of حلف in English Arabic Terms Dictionary Category Meaning Original text *General حلف اليمين taking an oath *General حلف اليمين under oath *Legal حلف اليمين Administer oath *Technology حلف اليمين on-oath *Technology حلف بالله swear by Allah *Islamic حلف اليمين taking of an oath *General حلف المواطنين الكوريين لحماية المستهلكين Korean Citizens Alliance for the Protection of Consumers *General حلف شعوب السكان الأصليين في آسيا Asia Indigenous Peoples Pact General إشهاد على حلف اليمين jurat *General حلف شمال الاطلسي North Atlantic Alliance Category Meaning Original text *General حلف شمال الأطلسي North Atlantic Treaty Technology حلف كومنترن المضاد *Anti-Comintern Pact General إقرار مع حلف اليمين ‎*Declaration under oath General حلف اليمين ، قسم ‎Swear Technology إقرار مع حلف اليمين ‎Sworn declaration General مجلس حلف شمال الأطلسي North Atlantic Council General منظمة حلف شمال الأطلسي North Atlantic Treaty Organization General شهادة ، تصديق ، حلف اليمين ‎Attestation Legal أدلى بشهادة مع حلف اليمين Give evidence upon oath Islamic ‏ حلف ‏ make someone swear Category Meaning Original text Media حلف ل swear to Legal حلف اليمن swear; take an oath Financial حلف اليمين Swear; Take an oath Legal حلف زوراً perjure oneself Legal يدخل في حلف inter into alliance Related Words حِلَاف حِلْف حَلِيف مُحَلَّف تَحَالَفَ حالَف مُحَالَفَة اِسْتَحْلَفَ تَحْلِيف اِسْتِحْلاف مُتَحَالِف حَلِيفَة تَحَالَف Contextual Example: حلف in a translated text In April 1949 the United States sponsored the North Atlantic Treaty Organization ( NATO ), a mutual defense pact in which most Western nations pledged to treat an armed attack against one nation as an assault on all . (General) في نيسان / أبريل عام 1949 ، رعت الولايات المتحدة منظمة حلف شمال الأطلسي ( الناتو )، معاهدة دفاع مشترك في معظم الدول الغربية التي وتعهدت لمواجهة أي هجوم مسلح ضد دولة واحدة كما كان اعتداء على الجميع . Since 1951 , Australia has been a formal military ally of the US , under the ANZUS treaty . (General) منذ 1951 , أصبحت أستراليا ضمن حلف عسكري جديدة مع الولايات متحدة , يسمى أنزوس . Finland signed the Anti - Comintern Pact , which made Finland an ally with Germany in the war against the Soviet Union . (General) وقد وقعت فنلندا حلف مناهضة الكومينترن الأمر الذي جعلها حليفا لألمانيا في الحرب ضد الاتحاد السوفياتي . It was the first trade union in a Warsaw Pact country that was not controlled by the Communist Party . (General) وكان أول اتحاد نقابة عمال لا يتحكم فيه الحزب الشيوعي في إحدى دول حلف وارسو . Written questions sent by one party in a lawsuit to an opposing party as part of pretrial discovery in civil cases . The party receiving the interrogatories is required to answer them in writing under oath (General) سلسلة من الأسئلة التحريرية يرسلها أحد فرقاء الدعوى إلى الفريق المنازع كجزء من عملية كشف الوقائع التي تسبق المحاكمة في القضايا المدنية . الفريق الذي يتسلم ورقة الاستجواب مطالب بالرد عليها كتابيا بعد حلف اليمين Last April , the leader of the UK ’ s opposition Conservative Party , David Cameron , explained why we should establish a real operational fund for NATO expeditionary missions , with every member state required to contribute . (News) في شهر إبريل / نيسان الماضي ، شرح ديفيد كاميرون زعيم حزب المحافظين البريطاني المعارض في المملكة المتحدة لماذا يتعين علينا أن نؤسس صندوقا عاملا حقيقيا للمهام المطولة التي يتولاها حلف شمال الأطلنطي ، حيث يكون لزاما على كل بلد عضو في الحلف أن يساهم في هذا الصندوق . US Secretary of Defense Robert Gates was stating the obvious when he recently lambasted NATO ’ s European members for their lukewarm response to the alliance ’ s missions , and for their poor military capabilities . (News) والواقع أن وزير الدفاع الأميركي روبرت جيتس لم يأت بجديد عندما وبخ مؤخرا أعضاء منظمة حلف شمال الأطلنطي الأوروبيين بسبب استجابتهم الفاترة التي تعوزها الحماسة لمهام الحلف ، وقدراتهم العسكرية الهزيلة . Nearby Words حلف حلفاء حلفتم حلفي حلق حلقات حمل تطبيقات الهواتف الذكية Arapça تحليف ( اسم ): تحليف : مصدر حَلَّفَ حَلَف ( اسم ): الحَلَفُ : حَلْفاءُ ؛ نبات عُشْبيّ ، مُعَمَّر من الفصيلة النَّجيليَّة ، أوراقه مستطيلة خيطيَّة أو أَسَليَّةُ النَّصل ، يلتفُّ بعضُها على بعض وتُصنع منها أنواع من الحُصُرُ والقُفَفُ والحِبالُ الواحدةُ : حَلِفَة حَلَفَ ( فعل ): حلَفَ / حلَفَ بـ / حلَفَ على يَحلِف ، حَلْفًا وحَلِفًا وحِلْفًا ومَحْلُوفاً ، ومحْلُوفَةً فهو حالِفُ ، وحَلاَّف ، وحَلاَّفة وهي حالفة ، وحلاَّفة ، والمفعول محلوف به حَلَفَ يَمِيناً : : أقسم حلَفَ عليه : استحلفه بالله ، ناشده الله حَلُفَ ( فعل ): حَلُفَ حلافةً فهو حَلِيفُ حَلُفَ الشيءُ : كان ماضياً حديدًا ، حَلُف السيفُ والنَّصلُ ، وحَلُف اللسانُ حَلِف ( اسم ): حَلِف : فاعل من حَلَفَ حَلَّفَ ( فعل ): حلَّفَ يحلِّف ، تحليفًا ، فهو مُحلِّف ، والمفعول مُحلَّف حَلَّفَهُ القَاضِي : جَعَلَهُ يَحْلِفُ حَلف ( فعل ): حَلْف / حَلِف : يمين ، قَسَم مصدر حلَفَ / حلَفَ بـ / حلَفَ على حُلُف ( اسم ): حُلُف : جمع حَلفاء حُلُف ( اسم ): حُلُف : جمع حَلْفَاةُ حِلف ( اسم ): الجمع : أَحلاف الحِلْفُ : المعاهدةُ على التعاضدِ والتَّساعدِ والاتفاق والجمع : أحْلافٌ ما يلازم الشّيء ولا يفارقه حِلْف الفضول : جرى بين قبائل من قريش قبل بعثة الرسول صلَّى الله عليه وسلّم ، حيث تعاهدوا فيه ع... المزيد التحليف ( مصطلحات ): التكليف بحلف اليمين . ( فقهية ) كلمات ذات صلة اِستَحلَفَ اِستحلاف إِحلاَف أَحْلَفَ أَحْلاف تَحالَفَ تحالفيّة تحليف حَلَف حَلَفة حَلِيفُ حَلّوف حَلاَّف حَلفاء حالَفَ حلافة حلاليفُ مُتَحالِف مُحَلَّف مُحالَف مُحالفة مُستحلَف تعريف و معنى تحليف في قاموس المعجم الوسيط ،اللغة العربية المعاصر ،الرائد ،لسان العرب ،القاموس المحيط. قاموس عربي عربي *حَلَفَ: ـ حَلَفَ يَحْلِفُ حَلْفاً وحِلْفاً وحَلِفاً ومَحْلوفاً ومَحْلوفَةً ، ويقالُ : لا ومَحْلوفائِهِ ، ومَحْلوفَةً باللهِ ، أي : أحْلِفُ مَحْلوفَةً ، أي : قَسَماً . ـ الأحْلوفَةُ : أُفْعولَةٌ من الحَلِفِ . ـ حِلْفُ : ا... المزيد *حلَّفَ: حلَّفَ يحلِّف ، تحليفًا ، فهو مُحلِّف ، والمفعول مُحلَّف :- • حلَّف فلانًا أحْلَفه ؛ طلب منه أن يقسم :- حلَّف صديقَه ، - حلّف القاضي الشَّاهَد . المعجم: اللغة العربية المعاصر *حلف: " الحِلْفُ والحَلِفُ : القَسَمُ لغتان ، حَلَفَ أَي أَقْسَم يَحْلِفُ حَلْفاً وحِلْفاً وحَلِفاً ومَحْلُوفاً ، وهو أَحد ما جاء من المصادر على مَفْعُولٍ مثل الـمَجْلُودِ والـمَعْقُولِ والـمَعْسُور والـمَيْسُورِ ، والواحدة حَلْفةٌ ؛ قال امْرؤُ القي... المزيد كلمات قريبة *حَلَفَ: ـ حَلَفَ يَحْلِفُ حَلْفاً وحِلْفاً وحَلِفاً ومَحْلوفاً ومَحْلوفَةً ، ويقالُ : لا ومَحْلوفائِهِ ، ومَحْلوفَةً باللهِ ، أي : أحْلِفُ مَحْلوفَةً ، أي : قَسَماً . ـ الأحْلوفَةُ : أُفْعولَةٌ من الحَلِفِ . ـ حِلْفُ : ا... المزيد *أحلفَ : أحلفَ يُحلف ، إحلافًا ، فهو مُحلِف ، والمفعول مُحلَف ( للمتعدِّي ) :- • أحلفتِ الأرضُ أنبتت الحَلْفاءَ ، وهو نبات عُشْبيّ من الفصيلة النجيليَّة . • أحلف فلانًا : طلب منه أن يُقسِم :- أحلف القاضي الشَّاهدَ قبل الإد... المزيد *استحلفَ : استحلفَ يستحلف ، استحلافًا ، فهو مُستحلِف ، والمفعول مُستحلَف :- • استحلف فلانًا أَحْلَفه ؛ طلب منه أن يُقْسم :- استحلفوه فنكل عن اليمين : امتنع منها أو رجع فيها ، - أستحلفك بالله . المعجم: اللغة العربية المعاصر *إِحْلاَفٌ : [ ح ل ف ]. ( مصدر أحْلَفَ ). :- إِحْلاَفُ الرَّجُلِ :-: جَعْلهُ يَحْلِفُ ، يُقْسِمُ المعجم: الغني *حَليف: حليف - ج ، أحلاف وحلفاء 1 - حليف : محالف . 2 - حليف : ما لزم شيئا فلم يفارقه : « هو حليف الشقاء ». 3 - حليف : « هو حليف اللسان » : أي حديده ، قارصه . المعجم: الرائد *إِستَحلَف: إستحلف - استحلافا 1 - إستحلفه : طلب منهان يحلف المعجم: الرائد ‏ كيفية الاستحلاف *‏: ‏ الاستحلاف هو أن تطلب من الشخص أن يحلف , مثل طلب القاضي من الشاهد أن يحلف *‏ المعجم: مصطلحات فقهية *أحلف فلانا: طلب منه أن يُقسِم :- أحلف القاضي الشَّاهدَ قبل الإدلاء بشهادته . المعجم: عربي عامة *استحلف فلانا: أَحْلَفه ؛ طلب منه أن يُقْسم :- استحلفوه فنكل عن اليمين المعجم: عربي عامة *أَحْلَفَ : [ ح ل ف ]. ( فعل : رباعي متعد ). أَحْلَفْتُ ، أُحْلِفُ ، أحْلِفْ ، مصدر إِحْلاَفٌ . :- أَحْلَفَهُ لِيَتَأكَّدَ مِنْ صِدْقِهِ :-: جَعَلَهُ يَحْلِفُ ، يُقْسِمُ . المعجم: الغني *اِسْتَحْلَفَ : [ ح ل ف ]. ( فعل : سداسي متعد ). اِسْتَحْلَفَ ، يَسْتَحْلِفُ ، اِسْتَخْلِفْ ، مصدر اِسْتِحْلاَفٌ . :- اِسْتَحْلَفَهُ لِيَتَأَكَّدَ مِنْ صِدْقِهِ :- : طَلَبَ مِنْهُ أَنْ يَحْلِفَ ، أَنْ يُقْسِمَ . :- أَسْتَحْلِفُكُمْ بِاللّ... المزيد *أحْلَفتِ: أحْلَفتِ الأرضُ : أنبتت الحَلْفاءَ . و أحْلَفتِ الحلفاءُ : أدرَكَتْ . و أحْلَفتِ الشَّيءُ : اختلفَ نظرُ الناس إليه فكان مَدْعاةً إلى الحَلِفِ . و أحْلَفتِ فلانا : طلب منه أن يَحْلِفَ . المعجم: المعجم الوسيط *استحلفَهُ: استحلفَهُ : حَلَّفه . المعجم: المعجم الوسيط *حلف: " الحِلْفُ والحَلِفُ : القَسَمُ لغتان ، حَلَفَ أَي أَقْسَم يَحْلِفُ حَلْفاً وحِلْفاً وحَلِفاً ومَحْلُوفاً ، وهو أَحد ما جاء من المصادر على مَفْعُولٍ مثل الـمَجْلُودِ والـمَعْقُولِ والـمَعْسُور والـمَيْسُورِ ، والواحدة حَلْفةٌ ؛ قال امْرؤُ القي... المزيد كلمات قريبة تحلي تحليئ تحلية تحليف تحليق تحليقي تحليل حمل تطبيقات الهواتف الذكية